Crap, I think Sleeping is Dangerous for my Innocence
by unwoundclock
Summary: John is just playing video games when something hits him. Seriously, That's gonna leave a mark... Or at least leave John a stuttering mess. "How did he fall asleep so fast?" John/Dave fluff, kissing... and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hey, this will be a one-shot me thinks (maybe more *shrugs.*) Anyways, I hope you'll like it! Oh, and please don't pay any mind to the title… It's sorta…Ummm... let's say it's my way of being ironic. Anyways, there are some 'suggestive' themes in this sooo… read at your own risk… heehehe.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Homestuck, so yeah; I don't own John or Dave, if I did, well, *evil thoughts.*

Crap, I think Sleeping is Dangerous for my Innocence

**Dave: Look away from blaring T.V. screen.**

Dave was sitting on his best friend's bedroom floor among many of the other things that lay down there. The remote that controlled the flashing, red car on the screen was slipping from his hands. Dave shook his head; falling asleep now was _not_ _cool_. Dave pushed his shades back up his nose from where they had slipped from tilting his head. The room was warm from the summer heat and Dave was sure that John's air conditioner was either stuck, off or freaking broken. Dave Strider felt his eyes start to fall close again, before he snapped them open._ Crap_, he was seriously tired; probably from that badass fight he and Bro had earlier. Yeah, that was awesome and so freaking cool...

**Dave: Be John**

John was still enraptured by the T.V. screen, his fingers pressing colored buttons over and over again. The nerd was so into the game, he hadn't noticed his friend slowly dozing off on his arm― in a fully ironic and awesome way of course

The car John was controlling nearly swerved off the narrow one-lane road as something bumped his arm. "Hey, Careful!" he muttered, not caring that he wasn't getting an answer; Dave was _too cool_ to give answers now wasn't he. John focused back on his car in the game. The cliff on either side of his car was really making his heart beat faster… or maybe that was because of the sudden warmth against his arm. Wait… _Warmth_? The nerd actually paused his game with the 'start' button and looked over to where the heat seemed to be exerting from.

What came next really made John's heart beat.

It was Dave― his best (and cool) friend Dave Strider. This same Dave Strider was _sleeping_ on his arm. John mentally stumbled over his thoughts as he tried to comprehend what was happening.

Dave usually _never_ got touchy―except for an occasional 'Bro Hug'― As Dave seemed to have deemed touching as 'uncool' ; but here was the same boy with his head on John's shoulder and his arm falling into John's lap. Wait―his _lap_?! Now that made John's mind seriously grind to a halt.

Dave's hand was on _his lap_. Crap.

John put the game controller down, unsure, then, of what to do next. He _could_ lower Dave onto the floor or something but that seemed a little rude― not to mention life-risking if Dave got mad at him for letting him sleep on the floor. So John just sat in the same position for a while. It was peaceful, but _damn_ it was really warm in the room. Jack looked at Dave face and once again, as he did often, to wonder what color Dave's eyes were. The nerd was so close to Dave's face that the tickle of John's hair made Dave mumble and twitch a little in his sleep. This was nice and all except for the fact that twitch had moved Dave's hand right over John's, um… thing.

John let out a small squeak and blushed at the thought of where Dave was (unintentionally) touching him. Sure, John had thought of it a bit before, but he had never thought that it would actually ever happen. Grrr… fate was just so unpredictable.

John had shifted a little when he squeaked and to John's horror, Dave's head fell on his lap. Ouch.

Ok, John's mind was mentally screaming at itself now. This was _so _not really happening― except it was. Ok, so John had thought about doing this sort of thing with his best friend _a lot_ but, still, this was so not right! This was some cruel joke or something rig―

John's mind short-circuited as Dave's mouth opened slightly in his sleep― a small mumble, if you will― except it was right over John's crotch, no, more like _on_ it. John gasped and to his horror (as well as total embarrassment) he found himself getting hard.

'_Shit, If Dave wakes up this will be sooo awkward.'_

"Hmmm…" Dave mumbled something in his sleep again and his hand lazily went up and scratched his nose before falling back down. John, on the other hand, was trying as hard as he could not to let out a full-fledged moan. He could feel Dave's hot breath on the outside of his pants and ―oh― gulp, If Dave kept doing that, well… John had a sudden, but vivid, image of a Dave covered with white liquid― it was a sexy, but not a very happy image of Dave.

Ok, John tried to wriggle out from underneath Dave, but damn, it was hard to leave quietly with a hard –on.

"Hmmm… _John_…" John froze, quite literally_. Had Dave just said __his name__ in his sleep?_ Dave shifted in John's lap again, a little more uneasily it seemed this time. John's face was now beat-red and he was sure that given half the chance, he would be all over Dave― Kissing him and… stuff.

Actually, he could felt his face getting closer and closer to Dave's face. Man, that image from before really hadn't faded yet. Soon John was close enough to actually almost taste the orange- juice from before on his friend's lips. But Dave's shades stopped him from getting close enough to actually kiss him.

Damn those shades... John realized he really hated those shades. Softly, John took Dave's shades from his closed eyes. Dave was so cute―wait, had he actually thought that―he meant 'hot,' yeah, that's right.

Suddenly two red orbs opened, and stared directly into his blue ones.

Oh, Crap.

**John: Be Dave**

What. The. Heck.

John was leaning over, like all the way over him. Their breath mingled in a minute of silence. Silence was not cool, but really Dave was too focused on just looking into John's blue eyes. They were beautiful up close … wait, were they usually that blue?

Then Dave noticed that everything seemed a lot brighter than it usually did...

Heck, things usually looked brighter when John was around, but this was a little _too _bright. Dave's hands automatically flew up to his face. His red orbs instantly widened when he found that his shades were missing. In fact, now he saw that John was staring intensely into his eyes.

Shit.

This was not, so not cool. John would freak, wouldn't he. He would freak out and not want to be his friend anymore. Hell, John would probably call him a freak like everyone else used to and―

Dave was stopped as John's lips were pushed lightly onto his own, shocking Dave into silence for the first time in his life. _What?_

Dave suddenly got around the fact that he was kissing his best bro―and maybe even liking it― but still he was kissing John. It wasn't like Dave hadn't thought of it before, because he had, in fact he had just dreamt of something like this… he really hoped he hadn't said/done anything stupid (as in 'uncool.')

Dave shut his eyes, even though John was acting cool with it, Dave still felt really insecure about his eyes. For all he knew, John could just be kissing him because the shock from seeing his eyes made the boy hot-wire or something. He let out a small gasp as John deepened the kiss a little, his knees on either side of his ribs.

"D-Dude," He panted…Wait, had he actually just stuttered? Wow, that was weird, "John, W-what are you do―" Dave was cut off as John smirked―yes smirked― and leaned down over him further.

Whoa… either he was still asleep or John had suddenly turned sadistic… he kinda hoped it was the second; Just 'cause that'd be so ironic and awesome and…stuff. John trailed a few more kisses down Dave's neck before looking back at Dave. Dave felt the lips on his again, even with his eyes shut; he could still picture John's face clearly in his mind. He sat up a little and steadied himself on his left arm while his right went behind John's head into his hair, deepening the kiss again (because a Strider was never the pussy in relationships.)

**Dave: Be John**

Ok, maybe he had gone a little too far… but Dave had just looked so… well, it was hard to explain.

John looked back at Dave's face, his lips going into a small frown when he saw Dave's eyes were still clamped shut. To be honest, seeing Dave's eyes had probably been what made John kiss him. Just seeing them when no else had made John's heart beat incredibly fast. Those eyes were so Dave that John realized that he would instantly become addicted to them.

Also, having the usually cool and totally ironic Dave Strider break his façade made John seriously crave more. For a nerd, John was certainly more knowledgeable on this subject than one might think (mostly thanks to his many hours online…heh.)

The kisses were so soft and when Dave started kissing back it was like a thousand volts through his body.

In fact, it was sorta getting hard to keep up this position. So John leaned back while smiling at the irritated glare Dave gave him for stopping. Dave wiped some spit from his chin with his sleeve and seemed to sink back into his 'cool guy' persona. He still seemed to be keeping his eyes away from John's though, making John more than a little annoyed.

John took Dave's face between his hands, forcing Dave to look at him. Dave looked for a second before glancing away again. "Stop it, dude, not cool. Give me back the shades."

"No," Dave looked up at John's determined tone, 'I want to see your eyes as much as possible because they're beautiful." Dave gave a slight nod (more like a jolt,) as though something had just clicked in his brain, then he turned to John. "Actually, you're wrong." He smirked, his cool back in a wave of Strider awesomeness, "'cause, dude, you're eyes are a lot prettier."

John blushed deeply at that, and gave his (um) friend a punch on his arm. "Whatever, a-anyways, we're still playing a video game." John said while pointing at the glowing screen of the T.V.

Dave shrugged and took John's temporary jitteriness as a good time to get ahead of John's car. John seemed to mumble a curse under his breath while going back to practically punching the buttons on his remote again.

Dave felt like saying something on how ironically awesome what just happened had been, but he suspected that John already knew. And because of that, Dave said nothing, because Striders don't do anything unless it's ironic or―

Whoa

"John."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Yeps, its chapter two! I can't believe I actually got around to this―Let's call it lucky. Hope you enjoy,

Oh, there are again 'suggestive' themes in this so… be prepared… Hahaha.

Crap, I think Sleeping is Dangerous for my Innocence Chp.2

**John: Look At blinking Light on PesterChum**

_Damn_, out of all times the thing had to ring _now._

Dave looked at John, raised an eyebrow a bit and put his game controller down, "Who's that dude?" John shrugged and made a move to get up, but, of course, he had forgotten something pretty important. That was the um, problem he had _down there_ from his and Dave's previous engagements. John _really_ hoped that Dave hadn't noticed because that would probably make things awkward―again.

John knew that Dave was expecting him to check who was pestering him, like he usually did, but John knew that if he wanted to keep what was happening under his pants a secret he wouldn't be able to do that.

Heck, John didn't even know how he had forgotten about it until now― He finally understood why he was considered an "airhead." True, he had suspected that he was a bit of one but this was taking the term to a whole new level.

_Crap_, he had forgotten that Dave was waiting for him to get up…

"Bro, don't ya want to see who it is?" Dave said casually, directing his gaze to John's flashing computer. John felt himself shake his head violently. "Nope! I-I mean, it's probably just Rose or something…" John flushed at how much he sucked at acting, as well as lying. Dave was surely rolling his eyes behind his shades― wait, how had Dave gotten those back!? (Must have been another one of the Striders' secret skills.)

John looked at his hand where he was sure the shades had been a minute ago.

'_I'm such a freaking derp!'_ John mentally bullied himself― Dave was probably thinking he was a weirdo. He gave Dave a small glance to try to see if his thoughts were backed by real Dave's face. John couldn't read much from Dave's face though; 'cause of those_ stupid_ shades again. Man, he seriously wanted to grab them from his (uhh) best friend's face (man, he kept stumbling over that.)

Oh wait… Dave was staring at him…

Derp.

**John: Be Dave**

Okay, Egderp was seriously spacing.

The stupid beeping on the computer was seriously messing up Dave's deep concentration on being awesome, and John wasn't freaking turning it off. Dave sighed and ran a hand through his hair before striding―awesome, right―over to John's computer.

John watched him, letting out what sounded like a breath of relief, before blushing a little and pulling a bit more of his blanket over himself. _What the heck_, it was like 100 degrees in the room ―thanks to John's suckish air conditioner. Whatever. Dave went on to John's PesterChum account and dismissed the flashing, incoming message. Rose would be pissed, but hey, it was her fault for ruining the mood he and John had.

"Thanks…" John mumbled and looked back up at Dave. The cool boy sat back down next to him; noticing he seemed to be a little on edge. Dave gave John his 'cool' eyebrow lift and he blushed a lot more. Wow, he was getting super red. Like really― he looked like he was about to faint of heat stroke or something.

Dave knew he was hot and awesome and stuff but John was seriously too red.

"Dude, you look really warm. You should take off the blanket bro." Dave had wanted to say 'hot' instead of warm but wasn't sure if― heck; he was Dave freaking Strider― he didn't need to explain his actions.

John shook his head even more wildly and turned his gaze from his friend's. Why was nerd acting like a shy school-girl?

But, well, Dave really didn't want to ruin his cool by having to rush an unconscious friend to the hospital so he began to pull the blanket off of John. The blanket got pulled half-way off the nerd and John… _moaned_?

What…

Nah, Dave shook his head; he was probably just imagining things. The make-out session earlier had some mental effects on him it seemed; in an astonishingly ironic way of course. John was now wrestling him for the blanket so it seemed more like a tug-of-war. Well, Striders never backed down or lost challenges

_Bring it on._

Dave gave the blanket an especially hard tug, but the nerd was being really stubborn about this. Actually, John seemed to be holding onto the blanket as though it was his life or something. Then John suddenly gave the blanket a hard pull to the right side of Dave and Dave _tripped_ and fell onto John.

**Dave: Be John**

Oh Shiz.

This was bad, bad, bad. Dave only had to move a few more inches and he would notice John's ummm…

Dave looked pretty embarrassed at how he had tripped; probably trying to see if his massive 'awesomeness' had been in any way bruised. In any other situation John would have probably laughed, but at the moment he was more like trying to hold back any sounds that would alert Dave of how turned-on he was. Dave looked into his eyes again, _blushing_ just the tiniest bit. The stupid shades had even slipped a little too, so that a bit of Dave's red eyes were staring at him over the top of the shade's rims.

Crap, this again. Why did Dave have to be so sexy at exactly all the wrong times?

"Whoa, dude, sorry…" Dave's apology faded out as he noticed what kind of position they were in. There was a bit of a silence as they both just stared at each other again. John visibly 'gulped' as Dave's face started to get closer.

Dave lips met his and John almost immediately returned it and pressed into it a bit.

Crap, this was sooo not helping.

It was a bit faster than their previous kisses, but it _was_ Dave Strider who had initiated it, so it seemed right like this. It was sooo awesome― until Dave started to crawl over John's body a bit more. Yeah, it was really hot, but Dave would probably, no definitely, notice John's 'problem.'

John did some quick thinking and decided to suddenly get up and grab Dave's shoulders, pushing his friend's back onto the floor with a 'thud'. John then continued to kiss Dave so that he hopefully wouldn't look down, and hopefully forgive him for bowling him over. Dave was obviously a bit peeved at having to be the one on bottom again (as well as probably getting a bruise on his head from the push) and struggled a little against John's hold.

To get him to stop moving, John nipped down Dave's neck to his shirt collar, also taking the shades from Dave once again (just 'cause he hated them.) Dave let out a chocked gasp and shook a bit against the floorboards. So, the plan had partially worked… sorta, except John's problem _down there_ just kept worsening.

"J-John, "Dave quietly muttered again while digging his fingers into the front of his shirt. John blushed again. This was _so_ a dream wasn't it, either that or some torture tactic.

Ok, John really needed to get to a bathroom, ASAP.

**John: Be Dave **

John was so good at this. It wasn't even in an ironic sense either, well, it was but, like in an uh… Crap, Dave couldn't really even think properly anymore, oh well, it was still cool.

The video game controllers had slipped from under the blanket and the T.V. screen seemed to have frozen, the red car suspended in mid-air over a ramp. Dave wanted to comment on how the car graphics but was a bit, uh, occupied with something else.

John kissed his neck again and he felt a curse slip from his lips, well, either that or John's name, but he couldn't really distinguish the two at this point. He didn't think it really mattered either. Yeah, he hadn't ever seen himself in this position but he wasn't complaining too much either, as John was pretty hot while doing it.

Dave let his hands run down John's back, eliciting a moan from the black-haired boy. His nails dug in a bit before he deepened the kiss a little more. His hands going lower, lower, lower―

Suddenly John let out a surprised yelp, quickly jumping away from the kiss.

Dave let out a confused (freaking embarrassing) sound but before he knew what was happening John mumbled something while rushing out of the room and Dave heard a door slam down the hall.

What… Did John just run into the bathroom...?

Why would he―

"Oh…" …And Dave blushed the hardest he probably ever had, his shades falling totally off his face.

"Wait, John!"

**A/N**: Okay… So this might turn into more chapters, just because I think it'll be fun to write what happens next *blush.*


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Ooooh, Thanks for all the follows and favs. (Those follows are seriously pressuring me into continuing this, Oh how they intimidate me, haha, no seriously) Oh, this chapter does contain some 'suggestive' themes so beware… (It's so much fun to write '_suggestive'_ like that.)

Crap, I think Sleeping is Dangerous for my Innocence Chp.3

**John: Lock Bathroom Door and Start Trying NOT to Hyperventilate**

Ok, John had gotten to the bathroom, but he was pretty sure that Dave was going to be at the door any second now― And John was sure he wouldn't be able to do what he had to do with Dave on the other side of the door (it was not only embarrassing but a bit more than awkward too.)

'_I don't think I'm too loud… But still, he'll definitely know…'_

John contemplated climbing out the window, but wasn't sure if it was legal to walk around with an ummm… _'that'_ in public. Would that be like a public display of affection? Heck, could they even arrest you for that? (What an awkward trial _that_ would be, _heck_, try to imagine it) John didn't know for certain but he decided not to try it.

_Thump, Thump―_Crap, that was the door, well, it was Dave knocking on the door, but well, it could be the―

**John: Stop Procrastinating by Entertaining your Air-headed Personality. **

Ok… Anyways, the knocking on the door stopped for a second before starting up again. Either that was John's heart or Dave was getting ready to ninja-chop the door down or something. It was probably a mixture of both ideas, John unhelpfully assured himself. Eeeeeeeks, what if Dave actually came in?! John would _not_ be able to deal with that at the second.

"Go away Dave." John mumbled stubbornly from where he sat on the floor of the bathroom floor. The faster his (eeeps) best friend went away, the sooner he could get rid of his problem. Sadly, Dave was almost as stubborn, in an ironic sense, and definitely wouldn't do as his friend had commanded.

Geez, John really, really couldn't jack off with Dave standing there but it was really starting to get uncomfortable down there; probably adding to John's irritated conduct.

"Dude, open the door already." Dave said casually from the other side of the door, his voice muffled by the heavy, wooden door. John subconsciously shook his head.

This was sooooo embarrassing, dammit.

**John: Be Dave**

Geez, Egderp was being stubborn, _again_.

Dave sighed and shook his head. It wasn't the derp's fault that Dave was so hot; any sane person would turned-on by Dave Strider's awesomeness.

In a very un-awesome fashion the nerd, nevertheless, still remained in the bathroom.

Besides that though, Dave was still wondering what had happened while he was uhh, taking a quick shut-eye (that had sounded cool, right?) Dave remembered falling asleep on John's shoulder, but waking up on John's lap somehow… With John's mouth right over his― as well as well as John's blue eyes staring into his red ones.

Dave really hoped he hadn't spouted too much awesomeness (crap) while he sleeping because that dream he had been having was….

Then an amazingly cool (as well as semi-ironic) idea made its way into the equally awesome Dave Strider's brain.

"Hey, Dude," Dave said and waited a few seconds by the door before getting a sullen "what," from the other side. Dave leaned on the door a bit and got into a comfortable (and pretty cool) position.

"Wanna know what I dreaming about when I fell asleep?"

**Dave: Be John and Remember that Dave had Said **_**Your **_**name in his Sleep**

Yes, actually John really did want to know.

**John: Be Dave **

After a few more seconds a small but interested "what" came from inside the bathroom. Dave smirked to himself; of course no one would miss an opportunity to learn more about the amazingly ironical brain of Dave Strider.

"Well, if you're really dying to know―

**Dave: Have an Epic Dream Flashback-thing **

_Dave and John were just chilling at John's house. Dave was drinking orange juice while John was talking non-stop about some new computer game. While explaining the game John was waving around the disk enthusiastically in supposedly (but not very) helpful gestures._

_Then, being the derp John was, John accidently swung the disk into Dave's cup of orange juice; spilling the contents onto Dave's shirt. _

_Dave was totally cool with it ―as he often was about everything― and decided that instead of borrowing one of John's shirts, to just keep his off. So, Dave stood up and removed the wet shirt ―tossing it into his duffle bag. _

_John, being the shy-guy (hahah, pointlessly ironic Yoshi reference) he was, blushed and looked away from his (partially) stripping best friend. Dave sat back down next to John and looked at the boy. John turned back again, only to end up staring at Dave's abs and freckled body. The freckles went all the way down Dave's body in light dots and disappeared under Dave's 'awesome' (they were) flame-print underpants― Dave's pants were pretty low…_

_Dave noticed John staring and decided to tease the nerd about it. _

"_Like what you see?" Dave smirked while running the probably most over-used pick-up line in history._

_Instead of a response John grabbed Dave's shoulders and brought him into a kiss, their mouths meeting a bit sloppily in the middle. John started feeling his way up Dave's chest and moaned as Dave responded to the kiss and pressed their chests closer together. John leaned over Dave and straddled his stomach, making Dave's breath hitch under him, his chest raising and falling in quick and breathy pants._

"_Mmnnh, J-Joh-hn," Dave panted through a considerable blush that reached down to his neck. John smirked into the flushed skin then started kissing down Dave's bare neck to his collar bone. From there he went and toyed teasingly with one of Dave's nippl―_

**Dave: Stop Recalling Dream and Try to Reassure Yourself of Your Dominance. **

Crap.

He had forgotten that Egderp had made the moves in that one... He really hoped now that John hadn't really been listening. Oh well, whatever he had said it had probably still sounded awesome.

Dave just hoped that John didn't think that he was a sissy for being on bottom in that one (It was only in the freaking dream) because Dave Strider was definitely _not_ a sissy. Anyways― Striders never had to worry about their awesomeness, 'cause they just always were (_awesome_ that is.) So Dave just decided to push all un-awesome/un-ironical thoughts into his mental trash-bin.

Suddenly the bathroom door swung open and just like in his dream, John kissed him, dragging him down to the floor. After a few kisses (and a mild make out session) the two breathlessly parted.

"D-Dave… That dream was really, really hot…."

"I know."

"So you would actually act like that?"

"…maybe…" (_Nobody_ freaking knew how freaking Dave Strider worked.)

The blond boy was pulled back down to the floor again and was met with kisses trailing down the side of his cheek to his chin. John slipped his hand under Dave's shirt and kissed upwards (he had always seemed like a kissing person to Dave, and yep, he seemed to do it a lot) as he rolled Dave's shirt up to just above Dave's arms; the shirt cloth piling under his chin.

"Nnnnm…" A small moan slipped from Dave's lips as John continued to lick.

"Almost as good as your dream?"

"Way better." Dave grunted, his cheeks trying desperately not to stain totally red. John let out a triumphant "humph" and sat back on his heels.

"Why'd you stop?" Dave asked, trying not to let the whine creep into his voice (that would not be Dave Strider awesome,) which was hard as John had just released the pressure on his stomach. John looked at him a bit shyly again and chuckled nervously.

"Well, I guess you could say that… Um … I was jealous of that 'dream John'..." John started to look uneasy as he saw the shocked expression (well, as shocked as Dave's face could get…) on Dave's face.

"I-I guess that was pretty childish, right…. Ehehe…"

Dave seemed to snap back into his cool and shook his head a bit.

"Nah, it was sorta hot. Oh, by the way, how's your problem?" Dave wasn't sure if it would embarrass Egbert if he looked down.

Egbert blushed fifteen shades redder (Dave took that as a 'yes') and looked at his hands.

"Actually… It kinda went away… well, I mean… Um… the dream was so h-hot that it uh, made me…."

John looked like he could literally sink into the floor, and Dave couldn't help but blush (yes, blush.)

"Oh. Uh, good. 'Cause I think I may have to use the bathroom next." And before John could respond, Dave strode past him into the bathroom, closing the door behind him with a smooth motion that only Dave Strider could pull off while on his way to most-likely jack off.

Dave: Be John

…Wait…

Was he supposed to wait by the door?

...

**A/N:** Hahaaaa… Sorry, I couldn't help but make John really awkward in that last one… Everyone loves an awkward John, right? (I sure do.) Anyways, I really hope Dave does something hot next― although I'm not sure if I'll be able to pull more of Dave's awesomeness off. Heh, he should be able to top at least in one of these shouldn't he…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Oh geez, it looks like chapter 4 is done… Wow, I can't believe that I actually finished this… Huh, that's so weird. Oh, this chapter is not as '_suggestive_' as the other ones, well, actually it sorta is as '_suggestive_' as the other ones, but in a '_suggestively suggestive'_ way. Hahahah… excuse my awkward sense of humor (this joke is between us only.)

Crap, I think Sleeping is Dangerous for my Innocence Chp.4

**John: Stand Outside of Bathroom (preferably very awkwardly)**

Damn, the suspense…

John was currently caught between either pressing his ear to the door (to see/hear what Dave was doing) and running to hide under in sheets under his desk― a uncomfortable and (an 'ironically,' as Dave would put it) easy-to-discover hiding spot.

**John: Give in and press your overly-large ears to the door**

…That's strange… There weren't any noises… Was Dave just really, really quiet or was he like―

**[30 minutes later ―After a lot of pointless thoughts and lots of useless, mental questioning]**

What the _Heck_ was Dave doing in there?! Had he fallen asleep in the bathroom or something? No, that wasn't possible, because Dave was just _far too cool_ to do _that_. Maybe he just took a really long time to uhhhh… hmmm, interesting theory.

'_Maybe I should knock on the door or something… Just to see if he Uhhhhh…' _

Crap no, that would be pretty awkward (make that 'totally.') What would John even say? Like: "Hi Dave, Do you need help or something?" or maybe "Hey dude, do you need anything?" Eeeeeeps, now _that_ would be sooooo weird. Dave was probably already creeped out that John was right outside the bathroom door; no wonder he wasn't doing anything. John mentally smacked himself; somehow also managing to run into the corner of the wall while his eyes were closed. Ouch, double fail.

**John: Hear the Blatantly Annoying Beep of Someone Pestering You Again on PesterChum**

Sigh. Since he had already decided to mentally hate himself, he might as well let some of the frustration out on someone else as well (John was pretty sure that both Jade and Rose were used to his whining already.) John walked into his room and sat in his circular-spinning-chair (he liked to call it that) and opened the PesterChum software.

But instead of the message being from Jade or Rose, it was from Dave's "chumhandle" turntechGodhead.

TurntechGodhead [TG] began pesterting ectoBiologist [EB ] at 10:31

TG: Hey Dude, What's up?

TG: Haha, I bet the look on your face is sooo hilarious right now.

TurntechGodhead [TG] ceased pesterting ectoBiologist [EB] at 10:35

Wait. What? Why the heck is Dave pestering him from the bathroom… then it clicked in John's brain. John practically leapt out of his room and ran to the bathroom; throwing the door open― only to find that there was no Dave in there, only an open window with a smiley face drawn in toothpaste slipping down the glass. Oh the irony Dave Strider…

John stood staring out the window for a few minutes before he pulled himself back to his room.

Wow, he really hoped that Dave wouldn't get arrested for walking around in public with a… (Yeah, he was still stuck on that idea) ― Damn, he should stop worrying about those things so much. There was no way that Dave would get caught, even if it really was a law (which it probably wasn't.)

John sighed and sat in his circular-spinning-chair again, while logging into PesterChum.

EctoBiologist [EB ] began pestering TurntechGodhead [TG] at 10: 45

EB: Oh hahaha,

EB: aren't you so ironic today.

TG: Oh, It looks like you saw,

TG: Pretty awesome, right? Toothpaste isn't that easy to work with dude.

EB: You suck Dude

TG: Maybe I do

TG: well, see you later bro

TurntechGodhead [TG] ceased pesterting ectoBiologist [EB] at 10:53

John did a double-take at that last message; instantly getting what Dave was implying.

_What_?! John smacked himself again as that stupid blush came back full-force.

**John: Be Dave**

Dave finished typing that last comment and almost (almost) let a smile widen on his face―but he disguised it from Al (the creepy-ass doll thing) as a smirk. Now _that_ comment would probably fluster the nerd to no end.

Ok, climbing out the dude's window had been a bit extreme but that's just how he rolled. Plus, the toothpaste smiley face had been a sort of epic-like bonus. Man, he was just in an awesome mood right now.

TurntechGodhead [TG] began pesterting tentacleTherapist [TT] at 11:01

TG: Feeling so totally awesome today

TG: This must be like a whole new level of awesome

TG: like awesome X1000

TT: So, let me guess,

TT: Something good happened.

TG: All days with Dave Strider are 'good,' as you put it.

TG: but, yes, today was especially awesome.

TT: I'm guessing that John is the cause of your happy mood

TT: before you ask― I knew you were over at his house because he only ever ditches PesterChum for you

TT: and he hadn't answered me back for like 30 mins.

TG: Oh. That makes sense.

TT: So what happened?

TT: between you two that is.

TG: Nothing happened

TG: What are you talking about!?

TG: If that was some sort of joke, it wasn't funny.

TT: Hahaha, well it looks like John's back on,

TT: I'll just ask _him_ what happened.

TT: See you later.

TentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pesterting TurntechGodhead [TG] at 11:13

_Damn_ that Rose, she was too far good at that, it was kind of unsettling. Dave was contemplating seeing if John was still on when the doorbell rang. Dave walked over to his window and looked out to see who it was, and he had to look twice to make sure he was seeing things right when he saw who it was. John was fidgeting nervously outside of his apartment door.

What was John doing at his house? Dave ran down the stairs (in an epic way, not the sissy skipping that most people do.)

"Hey dude." Dave said as he opened the door, giving John one of his signature smirks and resting slightly on the door frame.

**Dave: Be John**

**John: Wonder Why the Hell You Think Your Best Bro looks Way Cuter than Britney Spears ever did **

"O-oh, hey Dave," John stammered while smiling uneasily at Dave. This was so nerve-racking; and all because of what Rose had pestered to him earlier. She had said that he and Da― no, he wouldn't even re-think it in his brain.

Dave rested (all awesome-like) on the door handle and gave him an expectant look. "So why're you here dude, Couldn't get enough of Dave strider?" John blushed at that and he shifted uneasily, while observing that Dave's hair was a little more ruffled than it usually was ―he had probably had another fight with his brother (It still looked pretty cool, in an ironical way, of course.)

'_That was actually part of the reason…' _John thought as he thought back as Dave finished talking and gave him a smug smirk.Ok, John, You can do this.

"Actually kinda… can we go to your room? " John almost punched himself at how dorky and blunt he sounded―Ok John, stop hitting yourself―he just wanted to talk to Dave about something. Dave looked at him a bit confused (it was so cute that John almost had minor blushing breakdown) before nodding and leading them both to his room. While John was climbing up the stairs behind Dave, he couldn't help but think about how nice Dave's back (shoulders and stuff… not .._that.._) looked. Dave was kinda short, but still looked so badass and cool… it wasn't like John was jealous or anything. 'Cause he so totally wasn't (totally was, but didn't mind just staring at Dave.)

John was so caught up in his thoughts that he stumbled over the last step, effectively tripping into Dave. Dave looked back with a small gasp as John managed to run them both into a wall. John, as usual, was such a klutz.

"Ow, watch where you're stepping Egderp."

"Sorry!" John practically squeaked and waved his hands frantically in front of his face. When John stopped though, he nearly died when he saw Dave staring straight into his eyes―well, as straight a one could with shades on. Oh crap, John was getting that nice-heart-attack-feeling again. When Dave looked at him it seriously melted John into a puddle, but… those _shades_ kept getting in the darn way…Again. John mentally smushed the word 'shades' between two non-existent iron plates―smashing the word into mental oblivion. John reached over and (quickly) took Dave's shades from him again. Dave tried to grab them from John's reach but John had fallen clumsily on Dave's right arm and leg ―effectively pinning him down; maybe John wasn't so airheaded after all.

John saw Dave's red eyes find his again, stronger than last time, but still flitting to the sides, widening as John leaned closer. Dave gave John a slightly annoyed look as John rendered both of his legs and arms immobile as he moved forward. John smiled the probably dorky-est smile ever and kissed Dave on the lips (he was going to do that anyway.) Dave closed his eyes ―darn it― and rested against the wall as John kissed him, his left hand gripping the cloth on the shoulder of John's shirt. John felt his face going purple (a _very_ appealing color) after a few kisses and pulled away, panting heavily. John still sucked at breathing while doing that. Dave, on the other hand, looked only slightly out of breath and seemed to find John's breathlessness amusing.

Dave had managed to wiggle his right hand from under John's leg and tugged at John's hair before grabbing the nerd behind his neck and bringing him down into another kiss. John bit back a moan ineffectively as Dave bit down on his lower lip. Talk about a monster blush. They were really getting into it when Dave suddenly stopped; banging his head into the wall as he abruptly ended the kiss.

John was pretty much left with his mouth hanging open, staring at his friend. Dave shifted under him again, trying to get his leg out from under John. "Dude, my Bro's still here. He'll definitely find out if we start frenching and stuff in the freaking hallway. Let's go to my room."

John nodded willingly and got off Dave; staring sheepishly at the red marks his knees had made on Dave's arms. Not that he thought Dave would mind, well, at least John hoped he wouldn't mind. At the moment, Dave looked a lot more worried about his bro knowing that he was being pushed into the wall and kissed by a skinny, nerdish boy― or maybe it was just that his cheeks were adorably pink with a bluuuuush (oh how John loved that word.)

Oh well,

John kinda liked it when Dave looked that embarrassed because Dave looked so cute with that blush. It really made him want to kiss him again and hu―

Wait… what did he want to talk to Dave about again…?

Dammit

A/N: Ahh, John's such an airhead, but I love him (and so does Dave apparently.) Anyways, I'm not too sure what to write about next… I guess I'll have to think of something. Hehe, time to get this fan mind in action again


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Wow, sorry for the wait like gosh I kind of died there for a while but uh, yeah, chapter 5. Yeah! You didn't think I'd do it did you.

Crap, I think Sleeping is Dangerous for my Innocence Chp.5

**John: Explore Dave's Room**

Yeah, okay, it looks pretty much the same as it usually does. Kind of cluttered but still somehow, well, 'cool' and yeah there is some really awesome stuff in Dave's room. But that was actually kind of off-topic because John was currently stumbling over the rug and some open CDs on the ground into Dave's room as he'd refused to stop the kissing just to change locations. Dave was complaining some, as he stubbed his toes on the side of his desk and stepped on some (horrific?) smuppets on the ground that his brother had somehow snuck into the room. But well, John couldn't care less because he was currently up against the cutest (hottest, whatever, Dave won both places) person ever and he couldn't get enough of it. Too bad gravity didn't share his same optimistic perspective and Dave stumbled over John's feet and both off them fell onto the floor.

"Ouch, Dave that was your fault this time, all the way." John chuckled and brushed some loose hairs from Dave's forehead, moving the hairs behind the blond's ear. Dave rolled his eyes but smirked slightly at the gesture and copied the motion on John's even messier up hair, the spikes sticking up at odd angles and falling into his face. John smiled into the touch and gosh it felt kind of good when Dave touched his head like that. Yeah, it felt really good.

**Dave: "Gosh You Are So Freaking Cute"**

Fuck no. Dave Strider would never say something so cliché and cheesy. That wouldn't be ironic or cool so what would the point be? Maybe to make the dork feel good about himself? Dave pondered the idea but quickly shook it off. It was too embarrassing, way too uhm, not Strider. Meanwhile, he was still kind of blushing at the fact that John was basically rubbing into his hand and gosh if that wasn't the most adorable thing ever.

"So," Dave started, sitting on his knees, hand moving down to John's cheek as he moved closer, "where did you stop again?" Dave moved to John's lips, looking up, red eyes evident under his shades and above his freckles. "Was it here?" Dave smirked and nipped once at John's lip, satisfied at the small squeak he got, before moving back and getting up. John opened his eyes from where he'd closed them for the kiss and half-glared, half-whined for Dave to kiss him again. Dave rolled his eyes and continued to the door, "aren't you hungry? It's like lunch I think." John looked at the digital clock on Dave's bed-side table and yeah, it was right around 1:23.

John huffed a breath and hugged his knees until Dave finally got tired of waiting for him and took John's hands and rose him to his socked feet, dragging him out the door while John complained. "But we were RIGHT in the MIDDLE of kiss-" John started but stopped as he saw the familiar lean figure of Dave's brother lounging on the couch in the living room.

"Fuck. Do you think he knows?" John whispered in Dave's ear and Dave shrugged, nodding slightly.

"Probably," Dave mumbled and John saw BRO smile slightly while surfing through the TV channels. Highly suspicious, John concluded. Dave walked over to the fridge in the kitchen and roamed the shelves for a few seconds before finding two bottles of soda and picking up another few bags of chips from some wooden cupboards. John always enjoyed eating at Dave's house because it was literally all junk food and Chinese take-out. Dave motioned for John to follow him and handed John a bag of chips before walking into the living room and sitting down next to BRO. John followed a little more awkwardly and sat on the arm of the couch, focusing mostly on getting his potato chip bag open.

Dave looked uninterestingly at the TV, opening the bag and eating a few chips before asking, "So, did you see?"

Bro didn't look at Dave either but John saw his lips curl up slightly. "Maybe," Dave's brother responded and John saw Dave frown slightly, the plastic bag in his hands crinkling a little. Dave finally looked at his brother, signaling a thumbs-up sign with his right hand. BRO smirked and made a thumbs-down before jumping up and lunging for his sword across the room. Dave ran up the stairs, probably for the roof, and John sat dumb-founded on the couch. What.

**Dave: Acquire Your Shittily Epic Ninja Sword**

[+1 sword obtained]

Alright, now to get up to the roof. Bro would almost certainly be guarding the stairs, waiting to ambush him, so Dave decided that the window would be safer. Dave ran over to the window and pushed it open, placing his hand on the ledge while the other one held on tightly to his sword. His brother had no right to go creeping around and watching him do stuff with his boyfriend. Dave climbed onto the ledge of the window, reaching up to the next window and pushing it open, crawling inside and ending up in the bathroom. From there, Dave snuck out to the stairs and rushed up to the roof, pushing open the heavy door and finding his bro already waiting for him, sword at ready.

"Took you a while 'lil bro," The older Strider mused but looked vaguely impressed. Dave shrugged it off and got in his offensive stance but surprisingly, BRO dropped his sword and raised an eyebrow.

Was this a trick? Dave looked slightly confused but lowered his sword, keeping up his defense though.

"So about you and John," BRO said, smirking again and Dave gritted his teeth. BRO was going to make fun of him or something. Shit.

"Could you maybe get him to introduce me to his cousin?"

What, "what?"

"His cousin's name is Jake and he's hot as hell. I was just wondering if your friend there had his number or address or something."

Okay, that was actually a little creepy now that Dave thought about it, but it was the kind of thing that BRO would do so Dave was a little less than impressed. Dave shrugged and decided that since BRO had shared something about himself as well, they were even.

"I'll ask John later, maybe, but he's probably pissed at the moment," Dave said and nodded slowly, readjusting his shades again, "I did kind of just leave him hanging on the couch."

Dave turned around and walked to the door of the roof before he was suddenly pinned against wall next to it.

"Good luck you little shit." BRO said in his ear before flashing away. Dave stood against the wall before the words sunk in, then he opened the door and walked down the stairs into the living room where John was busy building a fort or something out of the pillows and coverings of the chairs and couches. He looked up a bit peeved but cheerily as Dave walked in, "hey, how did it go?"

Dave shrugged nonchalantly as he walked over to the pile of blankets and pillows, "fine, but what the hell are you doing?"

John smiled and got into the middle of the heap and motioned for Dave to get in the blanket fort with him. "I made a fort for us, because uh, you seemed really mad when you found out that your brother had seen us… but in here he can't right?"

Dave was surprised and kind of moved (maybe, or something cool) and crawled under the covers with John, his knees bumping against the other's as he got in and sat down.

"Do you think it's safe enough?" John chuckled and turned Dave's head over to look at him, staring at him with striking blue eyes. Dave made a point of inspecting the fort jokingly before turning back to John and sincerely saying, "I do."

John blushed and looked to the side, "I was asking about the fort dude, not your hand in marriage."

Dave chuckled and kissed John's chin, moving up to his cheek. John groaned softly again and leaned lightly into the kiss, his hands moving to Dave's shoulders. Dave readjusted himself so that he was kneeling in front of John, his arms going to the other's waist.

"Aw, I feel so rejected now," Dave joked and frowned a little bit for an added extra effect. John smiled, his buck teeth showing slightly, before he kissed Dave on the lips and mumbled a "sorry" against them as his arms tightened behind Dave's neck, bringing them closer again.

"John…" Dave whispered as John pushed the shades up again and continued to kiss him, their foreheads meeting in the middle and their bangs messing up against each other. Dave felt the warmth of the blankets surrounding them but at the moment everything else felt cold compared to John's skin. The way John's eyelashes brushed against Dave's skin felt really good and Dave leaned back with one hand on John's neck while the other supported him. John crawled a little closer and sat up on Dave's knees, both arms draped loosely on Dave's neck and shoulders. Dave decided that this was probably the best feeling in the world, ever.

**Dave: Be John**

God. Dave felt so fucking good like his lips were so perfect and gosh it felt amazing when he felt Dave's skin against his, not to mention the little noises Dave made and the way he breathily said John's name. John moved slightly down, his hand grazing at the top of Dave's pants. John wanted to whine again, he wanted more but Dave didn't seem to notice, his eyes closed and fully immersed in the kiss. His other hand left Dave's shoulder and lightly brushed Dave's stomach, making the other boy sit up again and open his eyes.

"Hm?" Dave voiced curiously, looking down to where John was resting his hand. It was embarrassing enough trying to get Dave to understand and there was no way John was going to say what he wanted out loud. John lightly tugged at Dave's shirt and the blond boy blushed and "um, oh. Uhhh." Before, at John's house, everything had gone a little fast. But now in the darkness of the fort everything seemed more sensitive, more emotional somehow. John held his breath as Dave reached down to the end of his shirt an-

"No sex in the livingroom."

Both of the younger boys looked up in horror as BRO poked his head into the blankets. John yelped at the intrusion and quickly slipped from Dave's knees to the floor while Dave glared at BRO, even though he was almost totally dazed, "we weren't." Dave hissed ('_we weren't_?' John thought) and quickly shut the blankets and his brother chuckled and walked away, his shadow illuminated against the light.

"That **_Jerk_**." Dave seethed and slumped down into the blankets, blushing again. John sighed cheerily though and bent over to kiss Dave's nose, "It's okay, maybe I was going too fast, um, anyways." Dave shook his head but John just chuckled and crawled from the fort to grab his two DSs and the potato chip bags and then he was back in the blanket mound playing a multiplayer Zelda game with Dave. Yeah, okay, this was nice too. Just being with Dave was pretty freaking amazing every time and god,

"I kind of lo- like you, probably, I mean, yeah."

Dave looked up from his game from under a blanket and cracked a small grin, "you _kind of_ love me?"

John rolled his eyes over his blush and wrapped his blanket tighter around himself, pulling some of it over his head so he looked like a mutant ghost on steroids, "never mind you jerk."

"Haha, I kind of love you too, you dork," Dave smirked happily and nudged John playfully, looking up sincerely and then remembering that his shades were off and quickly looking for them.

"Got your shades," John smiled as he grabbed Dave's glasses and raced from the fort, Dave looking surprised and then cursing and running after him.

"You're such a douche John." Dave whispered as he chased after the other boy, "I'm in love with a douche."

* * *

**AN**: I was thinking about something while I was writing and gosssh, let's see where this goes. Hope you liked it and sorry for the outrageously long wait.


	6. Extra

Extra: 1 Cuddles in the Beanbag

**John: Hang with Dave**

They were just hanging, John convinced himself as he rang Dave's apartment doorbell. Lately whenever he'd seen his best friend/boyfriend, Dave, his first reaction was to pull the other boy into a head/lip lock and what happened after was, well, what happened after. But not today, John mentally restricted himself. He didn't want Dave to think that he'd suddenly become a high-strung boy with too many pounding hormones. If anything, he would have thought that Dave would be the sex addict; while instead John always seemed to be the one wanting physical contact while Dave was perfectly fine with pleasantries and simple "Best bros" time. It was actually infuriating at times because John hadn't realized before how much cooler Dave actually was in romantic relationships. But not today, John smirked as he waited at the top of the stairs. Today would be the day that Dave would lose his cool.

"Hey, 'sup dude," Dave grinned lazily as he opened the door and lifted his arm for a fistbump. John reciprocated the motion and stepped into the apartment after Dave, slipping his shoes off at the foot of the door. Dave was barefoot, still in his pajamas with a grey shirt and messy blond hair. _Perfect_, John mentally thought and quickly dislodged the thought from his mind. He was going to make Dave crazy for him today, not the other way around.

It wasn't that Dave didn't like John, no that wasn't it at all. It was just that John wanted Dave to maybe, well, want him more. John felt a little warmer at the thought and slipped into a beanbag chair next to Dave in front of the television. John smiled as he remembered that Dave was bad with mornings, and looked more half-dead than alive as he groped at his side for an apple juice pouch he'd placed somewhere next to him. John rolled his eyes playfully and handed Dave his apple juice from where the blond boy would have inevitably knocked it over.

"Where you perchance looking for this, sir?" John asked in an obviously fake, but endearing British accent. Dave had told him about his brother's (BRO'S) affixation with John's cousin, Jake. It left John wondering if Striders had a thing for shorts and English accents. He didn't mean to group Dave in the same group as his brother, but whether they liked it or not, the Striders were sometimes very similar on certain subjects. English accents could just be one of them, but it could also be something that both Striders liked, and John was determined to find out absolutely everything that pushed Dave's buttons. That even meant wearing shorts, which John had modestly hid under a pair of more decent-looking pants.

Dave looked from the juice pack he'd been handed to John and the accent with a little-more-than-confused look on his sleepy, blinking face. He was obviously confused at first but shrugged it off and took the pouch, still looking as though he were thinking about the exchange of words. John smirked inside again and decided that, yes, this was a lot of fun.

**Dave: Be the baffled boy**

It wasn't often that John came over the first thing in the morning, and it seemed like John was acting a little differently. He was smiling at Dave a lot more and kept sneaking side-glances in every once in a while. Not to mention the fact that the dork had somehow picked up a British accent overnight. Had Dave forgotten something important? He thought things over for a few more seconds before Dave became utterly frustrated and perplexed. Around right about now the two of them would have usually been making out under the kitchen table or behind the sofa (they had to keep a little hidden because of BRO.) But today John wasn't making the moves or signals for them to move in that direction. He was just sitting, rather peacefully, in the bean bag next to Dave. And somehow that bothered him.

"So, why'd you come over so early?" Dave asked, looking up from behind his shades a bit, "It's not that I don't like your company, don't get me wrong babe, It's just that you happened to stroll in at the fucking crack of dawn."

John smirked and looked at him in a way that always made Dave bite his bottom lip slightly.

"Oh, no reason, really chap. Just wanted to hang with my favorite mate if you know what 'ay mean." John said smoothly, leaning in slightly and charmingly as he continued the fake British accent. Dave looked away and felt the warmth rise back to his cheeks. He was definitely still feeling frustrated. It had suddenly occurred to Dave that John was usually the one who made the first moves. That was an irritating thought, and yet something that Dave had come to expect and somehow, well, maybe enjoy. So now Dave was feeling a little lost at the conflicting emotions inside of him. He wanted to kiss John, and yet felt that it would be showing somehow less restraint, or somehow make him less "cool" in some way. He was supposed to be the one who never had to cave into carnal emotions and feelings― the one who could deal with one kiss or ten thousand of them.

Dave looked back at the nerd, suddenly feeling a lot more awake. Another thought hit him in the face as John bent in a fraction closer and asked, "Are you not feeling well Strider? You look a tad red in the face. Matches quiet well with those knickers you're wearing there."

Dave felt his face go warm as he quickly pulled up his pants from under him (It was hard not to let your pants sag in the morning just a bit.) But more importantly: Did Dave have the same affixation with British accents as his brother? Dave was starting to worry. Fuck no. He didn't want to have the same weird kinks as BRO and it was making his insides twist in a mixture of appeal and wariness. He was his own person and not just a younger version of his brother…it was BRO's fault that he'd taken all the more appealing kinks.

"John," Dave started, trying to keep his voice as calm and nonchalant as possible, multiple ways to go about this situation mixing up his thoughts, "what's with that British thing you're doing. You're not in the Buckingham palace and you aren't eating dainty little crumpets with the Queen, so why the hell are you going all up-tight and English with me?"

John's eyes widened slightly and it was quickly replaced with a proud-ish look that almost made Dave's insides melt. Almost.

"So you do notice," John smiled happily and moved over so that he was sitting right next to Dave, close, but not touching. "_Just touch me already!"_ Dave wanted to shout but held respectably on. He could wait, he convinced himself. John wouldn't hold back much longer anyway―at least Dave hoped he wouldn't. John liked the contact as much as he did, from what he could tell. And, well, the nerd just had a way with getting things rolling―which was usually both of them, on the floor, in a messy make out. John kept slowly, so slowly, moving closer, before he'd pull back to check his watch or the television. Frankly put: It was driving Dave slightly mad.

"John, uhm what did yo―" Dave started before he quickly shut his mouth at the slight quiver in his voice, clearing his throat before he started again, "What did you want to do today? I mean, since you had the audacity to wake me up with the chirping of the early birds. Are we going out to hunt worms or what Egbert. What did you want to do?"

Dave had made the question as suggestible as he could without coming right out and saying that he wanted John over him. John seemed to think for a few seconds before he shrugged contently and gave Dave a cheery smile, "How 'bout you pick today Strider."

Dave scowled. John was doing this on purpose. That or the black-haired boy was just being a goddamn tease naturally. Maybe the need to prank and make things difficult ran in the Egbert blood. Okay, it was time to man up. Dave took in a private breath and let it out before he turned in his chair so that he was fully facing John. God, would John think it was weak that Dave was so nervous about asking for this kind of thing? What if it was a turn-off of some sort? Dave opened his mouth before he quickly shut it and turned back away from John. _God Dammit. _

**John: Be frustrated as bloody hell**

Yeah. Okay. Dave was a tad tougher to crack than he thought he'd be. That, and John was quickly running out of patience himself. The idea of making Dave beg for contact was still dominating his thoughts though so he took all of his control and just hoped that it lasted. John tried to distract himself by watching Dave shift uncomfortably in his chair but that didn't really help either. _Is this really worth it? _John thought as he started get far too fed up on the tension.

Finally he caved in, "Dave I―" while at the same time Dave turned to him with, "John can―"

"Oh. " Both of them stopped and waited for the other to continue but neither of them did.

John fidgeted slightly while Dave went from frowning to biting his lip, to finally looking up at john and blushing slightly around his shades and summer-induced freckles. This was all very endearing and such but it wasn't really helping to release all the tension that had built up in the room. Tentatively, Dave slid his hand over to John's and placed his finger tips on the backside of John's hand. It was just a brush of skin at first, but them they settled and it was more like holding hands.

This was always what surprised John about Dave. You'd think that he'd be the one domineering the physical interactions, but instead the blond boy was surprisingly romantic and sentimental at times. Taking small movements to covey big emotions and ideas. And that just made it all the more…"cool."

John leaned in, looking Dave in the eyes, urging him to start it, god he wanted Dave to start it. Dave licked the corner of his bottom lip before he leaned in too. Dave's nose brushed lightly over John's and instead of kissing John on the mouth, Dave moved for his cheek instead. His neck, his chin, his cheeks―realistically anywhere that wasn't John's lips until John shifted under his touch and tilted up Dave's face up with his hands so that their lips met. Dave was leaning on John's shoulder and moved from his own chair to John's, the beanbag moving slightly as Dave Joined.

"I love you," Dave whispered softly, oh god it was just short of a whisper, "I love you, I love you, oh god I love you."

Dave's hand moved to John's heart and gripped the fabric there, his fingers tightening into the shirt. The blond boy moved his lips to the back of the black-haired boy's neck and kissed the skin softly, his other hand brushing up John's cheek and through his bangs. It caught John so off-guard that all he could do was sink into the touch and breathe as though if he stopped for a second he'd die. _Dave loved him_. Yes, sometimes John forgot that someone did. Dave didn't say it often, but when he did, John tumbled and tripped over emotions so quickly that at some point things just stopped and there was only Dave. John felt like falling asleep in Dave's hold while at the same time wanting to pull back and kiss the other boy until Dave's only thoughts consisted of him alone.

John nuzzled his head against Dave's shoulder and he felt Dave's shirt rub comfortingly against his face. He saw the open window against the back wall and the sun was just fully up against the purple-lit clouds. _Perfect_.

"Did you like the British accent Dave…?" John trailed off quietly in Dave's arms, his own fingers lightly touching Dave's back and face. Dave looked down and smiled lightly as well, but it was as though Dave was laughing and throwing up fireworks behind him to John, "not as much as I like the dorky voice of the one and only John Egbert."

John chuckled into Dave's shoulder then turned his head to the side and kissed up Dave's throat to the boy's mouth. He placed a brief kiss on Dave's lips before returning to closing his eyes and letting his hands feel up and down Dave's body.

**Dave: I love you  
**

Both of them leaned back into John's bean bag chair looking dazedly around them. Dave's arm lay under John's neck while a leg was thrown across his, and it didn't take long until the warmth and comfort of John next to him made him heavy-eyed and blurry-sighted.

Dave's eyes started to fall closed and he heard John shuffle slightly next to him with a happy sigh. Gentle fingers brushed back blond hairs from his forehead and Dave burrowed his head into Egbert's clothes. Who cared if he wasn't totally and strictly "cool" when he was with John― John didn't seem to mind, and that was what really mattered. Dave almost blushed at the cheesy run-through of thoughts in his mind before he reached to his side and tugged John slightly closer to him.

"I really love you too Dave," John said softly as he played lightly with Dave's hair, "and you're probably the cool to my ice 'cause without you I'd I melt."

Dave looked up at him, a laugh halfway across his face, "That was probably the strangest thing you have ever told me John."

Dave rested his head back comfortably into the chair, "But if you were ever ice then I'd be water, 'cause you leave me frozen and my insides melty sometimes to―"

"Both of you are such dorks. Like it's painful just to listen to you," BRO interrupted and both of the younger boys cursed and threw pillows and potato chip bags at him until he left.

"Goddammit BRO!" Dave yelled angrily from the room, "Fuck you."

**BRO: Be kind of jealous. Just a bit. Maybe. **

Potentially, at the chance of 97%

* * *

**AN**:-and BRO happens. He's the only way I keep this rated T. Anyways, I would like to thank all of the wonderful reviewers and followers and favoriters and you people who just come to read my fics, thankyou. You wonderful, wonderful pieces of awesomeness you guys are.


End file.
